


My Sweet Valentine

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: It's Valentine's day but poor Aoi has found himself dateless.





	My Sweet Valentine

            Aoi sat in the corner, trying to pretend he was interested in the others’ Valentine’s Day plans. It seemed they all had dates planned, except of course Reita, who always made a point of ignoring the day completely, even at the expense of a whole relationship. Well, Reita wasn’t ever really interested in a relationship anyway. A girlfriend just provided him with an easy sexual outlet. Not that he was ever cruel or unkind to his women. Just he never seemed to love them and he certainly hated all the “romantic nonsense” they expected from him.

            Aoi was the exact opposite. He loved Valentine’s Day. He loved the cards from unknown suitors. He loved the chocolates he received, which he always did. He always had been popular with girls, thanks to his good looks and nice guy personality. He even got chocolates from men, which was to be expected. He was after all gay.

            He loved dressing up for a Valentine’s date, just like they did in America and Europe. He’d even got his band mates excited about the whole idea. Again, everyone but Reita. Reita who always muttered something about capitalism and waste and then changed the subject to something far more masculine. Like baseball, or cars, or the best way to style his hair. Though the last one was probably when he was trying to keep Aoi happy.

            This year was different though. This year Aoi was alone. He supposed he could find somebody else for the night but that didn’t feel right. He’d only broken up with him a few days before and was still mourning the loss. Not only that but it was meant to be a special date with the man he loved. How could he love someone in such a short space of time? He was careful by nature and never rushed emotionally into relationships. It took him a long time to give up caution and let his heart be free.

            “What flowers should I get him?” Uruha asked Aoi, making the other guitarist snap out of his self pity. “I was thinking roses but that’s too predictable.”

            “Well what’s his favourite flower?” Aoi asked, faking his usual enthusiasm. The last thing he wanted was his friends knowing he was going to be alone this year. He didn’t want pity and he certainly didn’t want them to feel guilty when they had a good time on their dates. His Valentine’s Day was ruined but that didn’t mean theirs should be too.

            “I don’t know. He just seems to like anything colourful.” Uruha confessed.

            “Well buy him the most colourful flowers in the shop.” Aoi suggested.

            “I’ll buy some of every colour and mix them all together like a rainbow exploded over the vase!” Uruha decided happily. “He’ll love that.”

            “Really?” Aoi asked sceptically. “I could imagine Miyavi liking that but… Wait, Miyavi? I know you hang out a lot but…”

            “Yeah, Miyavi,” Uruha admitted. “I know it’s crazy that we’re so close but when I’m around him I don’t have to worry about being childish or immature because no matter what I do I’m still the sophisticated one. And he’s so beautiful and fun and I think I could just fall in love with him.”

            “You sound like you already are.” Kai commented, tuning into the conversation. He had been occupied by his boyfriend and band mate Ruki but now that Uruha had confessed the identity of his mysterious man, all eyes were on him. Naturally the conversation moved onto Uruha and Miyavi, giving Aoi a chance to return to being silent in the corner. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for them, he really was, he was just too depressed to care right now.

            Thankfully their lunch break ended soon after and he could get back to recording their new single. Aoi was first to begin collecting up his things and being relatively tidy to begin with was the first to leave the room. Just as he was about to leave he caught Reita staring at him thoughtfully. Feeling a little on edge Aoi hurriedly departed. It was probably nothing, he was probably admiring his new shoes or something.  

 

            Recording sped past in a blur and it wasn’t long before they could go home. Relieved that he had made it through the day and could go home and relax, Aoi left the recording studio and headed for the toilets. As soon as he’d taken care of business he’d be free.

            He almost got away as well, if he’d been a few seconds quicker washing his hands he would have missed Reita entering the room.

            “I’m glad you’re here,” Reita said, looking relieved. “The way you’ve been running about today I thought I’d miss you. Still I knew you always came in here before going home, so I took my chances.”

            “It’s a long drive home,” Aoi responded. “And I drink a lot of water, so it makes sense to go to the toilet even if I don’t need it that bad.”

            “I’m not judging you.” Reita said with a shrug as he leant against a wall. Always looking macho and tough. It was kind of sexy actually, although Aoi knew better than to tell Reita that. Reita had nothing against homosexuality, he was in a band with four gay men after all, he just got on edge whenever any of them openly up showed even the slightest interest in him. Uruha loved to tease him about it but Aoi was too mature and sensible for that. “To be honest I’m worried about you.”

            “Why?” Aoi asked. What else could he say to a statement like that?

            “You’ve been quiet all day,” Reita remarked. “Especially when they were talking about your favourite holiday: Valentine’s Day. He’s dumped you, hasn’t he?”

            “No!” Aoi exclaimed.

            “Really?” Reita asked, waiting patiently for Aoi to admit the truth. He knew without a doubt something was bugging Aoi. He knew his friend well enough to see the signs. The others might be distracted thinking over their own dates, but not him. He hated the whole day. Created by capitalism as a tribute to ‘love’. It was shameful in Reita’s eyes. Not only that, it was cruel. Just look at Aoi. He certainly wouldn’t be enjoying the day now, though had it been any other he would have been fine.         “I dumped him,” Aoi admitted. “I caught him cheating. What was I to do?”

            “You did the right thing,” Reita reassured him. He considered hugging Aoi but thought better of it. He wasn’t that kind of man. Instead he supportively laid his hand on Aoi’s shoulder. “Why don’t you come to my house on Valentine’s Day?” Reita suggested kindly. “We can watch films and have a popcorn fight. Whatever you want. It’s got to beat staying at home alone.”

            “I might not be very good company.” Aoi warned.

            “That’s ok. I just don’t want you at home alone on your favourite day,” Reita responded. “Come to mine. Please?”

            “Well seeing as you asked so nicely,” Aoi joked with a weak smile, that soon faded. “Thanks. You’re a great friend.” He added.

            “Of course.” Reita grinned back.

            “Don’t tell the others. I don’t want to ruin their night.” Aoi requested and Reita nodded his consent.

            “Sure. But you tell them after. I’m not keeping secrets.” Reita warned and Aoi nodded his consent. It was a fair request.

 

            The dreaded night came and Aoi arrived at Reita’s doorstep with some beer. He’d made an effort in his appearance. Not as much as a date but he’d styled his hair and put on some clean jeans and a nice T-shirt. Hanging out with your mates at a bar kind of nice. Reita wouldn’t really care but Aoi still wanted to appear presentable. What if they called for pizza and the delivery man was hot? He might be depressed but he wasn’t out of the game entirely.

            “Beer!” Reita exclaimed happily as he saw his friend’s gift.

            “A macho drink, for my macho friend.” Aoi said with a grin and a flirtatious wink. Sure Reita was straight but that just made flirting all the more fun.

            “I have a present for you to,” Reita replied, accepting the beer and picking up an object from a table by the door. No not an object, a flower, a red rose. “I know how you like flowers on Valentine’s Day.”

            “Reita,” Aoi muttered shocked. What could he say to this? Reita never bought flowers unless absolutely necessary.

            “You look like you’re about to cry,” Reita laughed, breaking the moment entirely. “Come on. Let’s go watch that film.”

            “Sure.” Aoi agreed following Reita. His head was trying to understand what on earth just happened. Maybe it was just a friendly gesture to cheer him up? But it wasn’t like Reita to worry about others’ feelings. Sure, if you were upset he’d try and cheer you up but he usually did that by trying to distract you from whatever was upsetting you. He hated talking about emotions and stuff.

 

            Reita had chosen, for some unexplained reason, a horror film. He knew Aoi loved comedies, Surely, he’d have picked one of them to cheer him up? He’d gone to all the effort of buying Aoi a rose and then picked a horror film? It didn’t make sense at all to Aoi. What was Reita thinking? Had the rose been just a token of affection to stop him complaining about the film? Actually, knowing Reita that could just be it. Typical. And here he was actually believing Reita was being sympathetic and kind. As the credits rolled Aoi decided it was about time to ask Reita what on earth was going on.

            “What are you up to?” Aoi demanded, as a confused Reita turned to look at him with innocent eyes.

            “I’m putting the DVD back into its box.” Reita responded, which was accurate but not the response Aoi wanted.

            “I know that. I’m not an idiot. I mean with the rose?” Aoi asked. “Was it just to stop me complaining about the film? You know I find zombies pointless and stupid.”

            “Is that what you think?” Reita asked looking hurt.

            “I don’t know what to think.” Aoi responded.

            “Well not that!” Reita exclaimed. “That’s the exact opposite of what was supposed to happen. You’re the one who’ve ruined everything.”

            “Me? What have I done?!” Aoi complained. Since when had Reita stopped making sense? Reita was the easiest to read out of all of them. When he was mad, happy, sad, he’d let you know. Reita refused to play mind games with anyone, preferring a more straightforward and honest response. It was refreshing to be around somebody so honest. It was what Aoi liked most about him.

            “You were meant to be scared!” Reita exclaimed. “I thought that was why you hated zombies!”

            “So, you wanted to scare me now?” Aoi demanded.

            “Yes!” Reita exclaimed. “And then you’d hold onto me and I’d protect you!”

            “And then you’d lean over and kiss me to make me forget? And we’d live happily ever after in a huge castle with servants and cooks and a dog named Fluffy? Like some sort of B rated teen romance?” Aoi retorted. Seriously, what was with Reita?

            “Well the first part!” Reita admitted. “You’re the romantic Aoi. Can’t you see that I’m in love with you?”

            “You? But you’re straight!” Aoi exclaimed. It was all he could think to reply. Reita liked him? Impossible.

            “Not when I’m around you!” Reita explained. “Why do you think I act like Ruki and I are a couple on TV? I’m trying to make you jealous. This whole night was designed to make you see my affections. Making you mad was the last thing I wanted.”

            “You like me?” Aoi repeated, as it sunk in. “You honestly like me? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

            “Because you were with him,” Reita replied. “I didn’t want to be the other man. But you’re single now. I know it hasn’t been long but I’ve wanted you so long.”

            “This is hard for me to get my head around,” Aoi admitted. “You’re my best friend. The straightest man I know. For this to happen…”

            “Is it bad?” Reita asked.

            “I don’t know. It could be. Or it could be the most amazing thing ever,” Aoi replied thoughtfully. “Now that I know how you’re feeling, it’s too late. We can’t just be friends anymore. We have to give this a chance. Don’t we?”

            “You haven’t been just my friend for a long time.” Reita responded, with such honesty that it made Aoi wonder just how long the blond had had feelings for him.

            “Can you really keep a man like me?” Aoi asked. “I love romance. You hate it.”

            “For you I’d be the most romantic man in the world. You’re worth it. Nobody else ever was,” Reita promised. “Only, you have to understand, I’m no good at it. You may have to tell me what it is you want. I can’t play games like you do with your other men. If you want something you’ll have to tell me, instead of throwing a fit and complaining I don’t know you at all.”

            “Now that’s romantic!” Aoi exclaimed, with a huge grin.

            “Can I finally kiss you?” Reita asked and after Aoi nodded his consent, did just that. The kiss spoke of a thousand things but the one that stood out clearest was simple. “This is meant to be.”


End file.
